1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus and a method of scanning a magnetic resonance image using the same, and more particularly, to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus that acquires magnetic resonance signals from a plurality of slices by using a preparation pulse, and a method of scanning a magnetic resonance image using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses are used to scan an image of an object by using a magnetic field. MRI apparatuses are widely used for accurate diagnosis of diseases because they show bones, discs, joints, nerves, ligaments, etc. three-dimensionally at a desired angle.
In an MRI apparatus, magnetic resonance (MR) signals are acquired and the acquired MR signals are reconstructed into an image and output. In detail, the MRI apparatus acquires MR signals by using an RF multi-coil including RF coils, a permanent magnet, and a gradient coil.
Among scanning techniques of MRI apparatuses, a fluid-attenuated inversion recovery (FLAIR) technique is a type of an inversion recovery technique that restricts signals of cerebrospinal fluid.
Because all MR images according to the FLAIR technique are generated by using long repetition time TR and echo time TE, a cerebrospinal fluid signal is restricted and thus appears to be black in an image by the FLAIR technique. Accordingly, lesions may be accurately observed on an image generated by the FLAIR technique in which the cerebrospinal fluid signals are restricted, and diseases occurring around a ventricle may be easily determined.
In the FLAIR technique, an inversion pulse is applied ahead of an excitation pulse. To effectively restrict the cerebrospinal fluid signal, while having a sufficient coverage area, the inversion pulse does not affect other slices. Accordingly, in an existing FLAIR technique, to adjust an interval between slices, the slices are classified into a plurality of slice sets, and each slice set is repeatedly scanned. However, the existing technique may use an increased scan time, which may prevent a clinical use of the technique.